


2 Alternate Endings To 211 Bryce + Chloe

by eternal_moonie



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shooting Guns, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: In which Clay Jensen takes matters into his own hands twice...





	2 Alternate Endings To 211 Bryce + Chloe

Spoilers: Obviously Episode 11 Bryce + Chloe.   
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Suicide + Guns + Shooting  
Note: 2 different endings. I apologize for the shortness of both endings, but I just wanted to get this one out after no updates for so long.

Ending 1: Suicide...

Clay Jensen just couldn't take it any longer: he had cropped up seeing, actually interacting, with a dead Hannah Baker for all this time and now she was taunting him with vivid details about how Bryce Walker had raped her in Bryce's hot tub.

He vaguely registered Justin being there. 

"Clay, don't do it!" 

"Stop talking, Hannah!" Clay shouted as he pointed the gun on himself. 

"Dude, Hannah?! She's not even here! Wait..." Justin exclaimed as he put it together. 

"And then he turned me around, positioned himself behind my ass, my hands gripping the side of the hot tub, he thrusted inside me, not stopping until I was screaming for him to stop, and still he kept going!" Hannah shouted.

"You've been seeing Hannah all this time?!" Justin asked. 

Duh, Clay thought. 

Bryce came to check out the commotion. 

"What The Fuck?!" Bryce exclaimed as he saw the small party of Clay and Justin gathered at his house. 

"Tell everyone I'm sorry..." 

Clay pulled the safety off... 

Yeah, I could try to aim for Bryce, but I don't trust my aim... Goodbye Everyone...

"CLAY!" 

To their surprise, even Bryce shouted that name as he watched the one he was always at odds with pull the trigger. 

Justin was splattered with Clay's brain matter... while Bryce just stood there in shock. 

A part of Hannah felt shocked, but that briefly changed to an evil grin... until her emotion took over again and tears streamed down her face as she herself screamed out the name of the one she had loved the most.

~~~~ 

Ending 2: Shooting...

"And then he turned me around, positioned himself behind my ass, my hands gripping the side of the hot tub, he thrusted inside me, not stopping until I was screaming for him to stop, and still he kept going!" Hannah shouted.

"You've been seeing Hannah all this time?!" Justin exclaimed.

"Give the cocaïne addict a fucking prize: a lifetime supply of cocaïne or Oxy, whatever he likes! Yes, and it kills me everytime! I can't touch her, kiss her, love her!" 

Clay pulled back the safety...

"Dude, don't do it!" 

"What The Fuck?!" Bryce exclaimed as he saw the small party of Clay and Justin gathered at his house.

"YOU!" Clay shouted!! 

"You're the reason for Hannah's suicide! For raping your girlfriend Chloe! All those other girls who were raped by you!" Clay shouted as he aimed the gun in Bryce's direction, the object of all his pain, for not having his girlfriend around anymore. 

"She testified she remembered us having sex. She consented." Bryce said with a smug smile. 

"Now I suggest you two vamoose off my property before I call the police." 

"NO you're going to listen to me, you sick fuck!!" Clay shouted. 

And shot Bryce in the chest. 

Again and again. 

"CLAY STOP IT!!" Justin shouted as he saw the one guy who had been his friend at kindergarten, had stolen a kid's lunch with only because Young Bryce wanted a Twinkie, get shot. 

"FUCK!" Clay shouted, in disbelief of actually having shot him; yeah, it was way different than when he had been shooting soda cans and beer bottles with Tyler... 

"Good shots." Hannah commented, an evil smirk on her face; to her it still felt like some justice was done... but she knew it wouldn't bring her back. She was still dead. Maybe Hell would welcome Bryce now.

"We have to get out of here now!!" Justin yelled as he grabbed Clay and pulled him with him. 

"Stop! Justin! The car! We drove here!" 

"Right. I'll drive!" Justin said as he pushed Clay into the passenger seat and then slammed the door only to run over in record time to the driver's side and got behind the wheel to drive away.

Silence for a long time and then the dam broke. 

"HOLY FUCK! I DID IT! I SHOT RAPIST BRYCE WALKER! JUSTICE FOR HANNAH!!!"

And then he began laughing!

But soon it changed into a different emotion.

"Oh My God, what have I done?! I'm going to jail for this! You gotta help me, Justin! Burn the gun or whatever!" 

The End.


End file.
